A new Age
by toofpikk
Summary: Most every character you know from the original series has left. Set after Classic CHERUB, around the same time as series 2, but with no relation to the new books.
1. Moving in

This is my first CHERUB fan fic. Go easy!

PS. The story for this is all over the place. It's based on 2 missions, and 2 CHERUB recruits. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review and favorite! 3

August 2012

'Ow!' Shouted Greg. 'Dean, you're such a chode!'

Dean had just shot Greg with his new BB gun, and was now laughing hysterically.

'That's one back after you kicked my bollocks in rugby.' Replied Dean, still giggling.

'You know what, screw you.' Replied Greg, getting up whilst rubbing the spot on his head where the little plastic pellet hit him.

'Some friend you are then, eh? Shooting me in the head with your shitty plastic gun.'

'Awh, is someone mad?' snorted Dean, as he jumped off the roof of the studio and picked up the little yellow pellet.

'I'm not mad!' Yelled Greg, going red with temper. 'My head bloody hurts, and its all your fault. That's all. I thought you were a friend, but what friend shoots his mate in the back of the head with a BB gun. eh?' He walked inside the house, and slammed the door shut, locking Dean outside.

'Oh, fuckin' hell Greg, stop being such a pussy and get over it.' Said Dean loudly from the other side of the glass door.

Greg had already walked out of the back room of Dean's house, and walked out of the front door, across the small road into his house.

'Close the front door!' Shouted Greg's Mum from the kitchen, as he climbed the stairs.

Greg sighed, walked down the stairs and gently locked the door, before clambering back up to his room. He walked into his room, then quickly span round and locked all three bolts against his door. Greg span round again, then sighed, and fell into his chair. He span round, and booted up his computer before looking out the window behind his monitors. There was a moving truck outside The house on the end of the cul-de-sac. He shrugged, then looked back at deans house, opposite his on the other side of the street. A hand poked over the side fence, waving round a plastic gun and shooting it randomly at the house. Greg smirked, then focused back onto his monitors. His hands breezed over the keys, as he typed the password, and just as he hit enter, the doorbell rang, in ensemble with his mum shrieking at him to get the door. He took a quick look at where Dean was just standing, to see no sign of movement by the side gate, so he sighed, lazily jumped off his seat and unbolted his door, before sliding slowly down the stairs.

He didn't bother looking at who was at the door, so he opened it lazily and was just about to start cursing towards Dean to find a new face staring right at him.

'Uuuuuuhh...' Greg said, before looking over the boys shoulder to see if anyone was behind him.

'Hi, I uh just moved in up at the top of your road. I haven't lived in the city before.' Said the guy.

He looked about Greg's age, 12-13, and had long blond hair, and was slightly tanned.

'Oh.' Greg wasn't one to get along briskly with new people.

There was a short awkward silence, before Greg continued to try and make up a conversation.

'Sorry... I don't, exactly... Uh, get along with new people all that well...' Greg went red.

'Oh. Sorry, hehe, I just wanted to come by and see if we could hang out sometime.' Said the boy.

'Yeah, yeah... I mean, uh... not now, I mean. I got... I got homework. Yes, I got some homework to do.' Replied Greg, making excuses up from the top of his head.

'Oh. Okay... It's just school doesn't start for another four weeks.'

'Sorry, I never caught your name,' Said Greg, trying to create a new conversation.

'Oh, my name is Jack. what's yours?'

'Greg,' Said Greg.

'Oh, well Greg, I'll see you round. I should probably go help unload my stuff from the truck.' Replied Jack, pointing back to the truck parked outside the house at the end of the cul-de-sac.

Greg nodded, then waved as Jack span round and jogged back to the truck.

Greg was about to close the door when his sister shouted from the end of the road.

'Keep the door open, faggot!' Stephanie said.

'Don't call me that!' Shouted Greg, as he slammed the door on her sister and ran up the stairs back to his room.

His sister unlocked the door and stomped up the stairs. She slammed against his door with her fist.

'Pull a trick like that again and I'll rip your face off.' She threatened.

When Greg heard the bath run, he turned back to his monitors and whispered to himself.

'Slag.'

Greg smirked, before browsing through his documents and opening up Logic Pro 9. He pulled out his keyboard from underneath his desk, and placed it on the pull out board for the keyboard. He searched round a little more for the right document, then dragged it onto the display screen of logic, and started tapping his keyboard in a 52nd attempt to make a new electronic song.

* * *

One week earlier.

***_CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING***_

__FOR JACK TRUEMAN, SEAN WOOD, LISA ROLAND & MATTHEW GROWFIELD

THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. ANY ATTEMPT

TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION WILL SET OFF AN ALARM.

DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES

_Mission Background - _The London Lennox Interception Mission.

_In late 2007 customs intercepted a huge delivery of illegal drugs from Jamaica, Brazil and India, all sent to the same name and address, based in Yorkshire, however after not arresting the cargo carriers MI5 followed the delivery to the address, in the middle of the country. It was suspected that the delivery would be abandoned to be picked up at a later date, as the address was a road side on a farm, however after placing bugs on the cargo containers no strong evidence could be collected of a transfer to any particular person. It is suspected that the bugs were picked up by the collectors and avoided or deactivated through a certain time, as there is media still on the tapes apart from in a 3 hour brake at 1am on the following day after they were placed. It is suspected that Lennox has imported these drugs, after his small trade business in the last 20 years. He has already had 16 months in prison for dealing low level drugs, but has recently inherited a large sum of money from his parents, and thus has set up a huge new drug dealing business._

_The Evidence_

_Whilst from the bugging of the cargo came clear with no evidence being picked up, Sandra Quay was able to steal a suspected Jamaican drug manufacturer's passport and trading details before returning back to CHERUB campus. This has supplied some trading links that Lennox may use, and has relations to the suppliers from Brazil and India, suggesting some kind of relation or pattern. It is suspected that with the money that Jon Lennox inherited he has created better connections and supplies with his links, and may even be reprocessing delivered drugs in the UK. The reason this is suspected is that he has had a sudden boom in the money he is gaining, despite the fact that apparently he is self employed as a pharmacist. Last year a single payment into his bank account of £13,760, 962 was recorded, being the highest payment he has revealed yet. It is suspected that he is hiding all other money, or i slowly feeding it into other banks across the globe. As of yet, the only evidence we have of Lennox being a high risk drug dealer is the fact he has had a prison sentence for it before, the cargo was bugged in an ammeter way, and the vast amount of meny he is feeding into the banks._

_The Mission_

_The Primary aim of the CHERUB mission is to create a friendship between the Lennox family. Whilst the family don't seem to get on in themselves, agents' jobs are to get to know the family and do their best to pry out any secrets they know of their father/husbands work. It is unlikely you will come into common contact with Jon Lennox himself, as he is currently on a 'business trip' in the Ivory Coast. You must try and uncover links between the drug network that Lennox seems to have set up, and collect any evidence you can find from the Lennox family. The mission should take 2-6 months._

_(1) Fitting in_

_The agents must pose as a fairly wealthy family who have just moved from Birmingham. The four agents must make efforts to become friends with the Lennox family, appropriate to age. You must act as a family that gets on well, however moved from Birmingham after inheriting a large sum of money from a late relative.. If you act upon the Lennox family's things to do, they should be easily befriended._

_(2) Investigating_

_After befriending the Lennoxes, it is expected that you search and bug their house for any relations to theft and Drugs. You must particularly focus on their basement, the couples bedroom, and Jon's study. Here you should collect information from their neutral computer and record any possible evidence in actions or sound._

_(3) Fitting in_

_Sean should create a relation to Jon and Stephanie. If Jon is (as we suspect) still doing low drug dealing, he should ask to be in the business. He should also pick up on Stephanie's tastes and try and create a relationship with her._

_Matthew and Lisa should create a move on Jon and Sasha. Do what is necessary to get them to leak any evidence, and be comfortable when you are around._

_Jack should move on Gregory. Anything to move in on him and get him to trust you._

_This Mission has been panned down to the finest as it has been planned over the last 5 years. It is important that you use your espionage training at all times, do not under any circumstances let your true identity or anything to do with CHERUB be revealed. Your espionage training will be of great use in this mission, in uncovering information and helping clamp down on the supposed Lennox drug connections._

THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE UNANIMOUSLY

ACCEPTED THIS MISSION BRIEFING BUT REQUESTED

THAT ALL POTENTIAL CANDIDATES

CAREFULLY CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING:

(1) _This mission has been classed MEDIUM RISK. Agents will be expected to work in high pressure conditions and quickly. As little is known about the subject, it is vital that you are prepared for anything._

_(2) As Agents based back at campus is on a low, you will find it difficult to withdraw from the mission at short notice, or from near the start._

_(3) For a vast majority of the time you will be near fellow agents. It is important you do not let your act slip at any times._


	2. Explosions

July 2009

I'm not going to do that.' Said Jack, staring at the cigarette on the wiji board.

'Stop being such a pussy Jack. It's not going to do anything,' Replied Jordan.

'No, please. I really don't want to do it. Have you heard what these things do?'

'Stop being so scared. Its just a game board. All those stories are full of crap. They're just pranks. Come on man, you're 9 years old now.'

'These things are scary Jord. I can't. Please.' Jack pleaded. 'Mum will hate both of us for using this thing.'

'No. She will hate you. Now If you don't do it, I will fucking put it in your cheek, and throw you out of that window.' Jordan Pointed to the small circular window which looked over the farmland. It was very high up in the barn house, on an old sleeping dorm. He threw Jack the lighter, and signaled to him to pick the cigarette up.

'Please Jordan. I don't want to. This place is covered in oil anyway. If the cigarette doesn't work it'll jut burn through the floor and set fire to everything... I really don't want to do this. Let me go to bed.' Jack said, as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

Jordan pulled a pair of sheers out from behind his back. 'You. Will. Do. It.' He spat the words slowly, before revealing a yellow grin.

Jack sat back down, and picked up the Cigarette. He then set the end of it alight, and placed it on-top of the wiji board.

The wiji board started shaking, and thrusting round violently. Jordan sat staring at it in awe, the deep wide grin still placed on his face, where as Jack was curling up in a ball, staring at the board in horror, shivering.

The board flew up in the air, and then smacked back down, into the original position that it was in before, the Cigarette still alight on top of it.

'Woah... That was wicked, right Jack?' Jordan said, his eyes bright with curiosity and amazement.

'PLEASE LET ME LEAVE!' Jack screamed, his trousers now wet.

Jordan burst out laughing, lifting the wiji board up to reveal a minuscule massage machine cut into the floor.

'NO ONE LIKES YOU JORDAN!' Screamed Jack, standing up and running to the ladders.

'Come back here you miserable little runt.' Replied Jordan, going red with anger. No one said anything about him in that manner and got away with it un-scarred.

'No!' Said Jack, jumping down the ladders as quickly as he could so Jordan wouldn't catch him. But he did.

Jordan threw the cigarette and lighter down at Jack, where it set fire to his shirt. Jack screamed.

'That's what you get, you little fucker!' Screamed Jordan, laughing at his little brother squirming about in his shirt, before throwing it off and lobbing back up to Jordan.

Jordan yelped as it set fire to the ladder, where he angrily threw it back at Jordan. The shirt was now a crisp, however was still an object, and was still on fire... However Jack had just ran past the petrol barrels for the tractor. And the shirt hit the petrol barrels.

'Oh shit,' exclaimed Jack, as he jumped back as far into the sand bags as he could, and then a billion splinters exploded into the air, piercing everything, and setting fire to everything within range. Jack flew into the air from the turbulence of it, and was thrust deep into the corn field.

He got up, shook his head, and stayed low until most of the flying spears of wood stopped falling, before standing up, and looking back between the corn, to the barn building and hi house. Both. On. Fire. Then, the corn towards the end of the field caught on fire, and instantly, a sea of flames was gaining upon him... and so, Jack ran.


End file.
